liar liar pants on fire (a pewdiecry fanfic)
by luvme123
Summary: A trip to Florida puts pewdiepie in an awkward situation as he discovers things about Cry's personal life. Like how Cry was a lie. Cry was a fake. Cry was a... a girl. All she wanted at first was a chance to prove a point, but now it's for her rep on YouTube and her friendship with Pewdiepie.
1. Chapter 1

An upset cryaotic drops to the floor, calling a good friend, minx. Minx picks up the phone and whispers quietly into the phone.

"Cry? Is that you?" She asks.

"Yeah. And I'm a mess!" Cry complains. "I can't keep this secret anymore! The lies! I want to tell everyone, but then I'd ruin my YouTube career! What do I do?!"

"Calm down cry, put your mask on and hop on Skype, you'll feel better if you talk to pewds and Ken an max and I." Minx says, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, minx! I am! But I can't keep lying! The mask, the voice modulator, the animation, it's all getting to me! At first I just wanted to prove I wasn't a fake gamer girl, it was for fun, I didn't expect to get so big! But then I met Felix and it all changed! He linked my profile in one of our co-ops and it all just escalated from there! What do I do?!" Cry says, tears streaming down her- yes, her- face. Cry was a fake. Cry was a lie. Cry was a girl. It was true; she only started her YouTube career to prove girls could be gamers too. The mask was supposed to come off a year into her channel, but then people liked the mystery behind her and she kept it on. Then she met pewdiepie.

He made her laugh, so hard she had to stop recording audio for a minute to catch her breath. She liked him before they'd met, and now that they had met, she didn't want to end it too soon by revealing her secret. Even though she trusted him as much as she did minx.

"I- I- I don't know, uh.. breath..?" Minx suggests. Cry tries, but her airways seem to block.

"Not helping..." cry sighs as a crazy idea fills her mind. "Wait, I got an idea. Bye minx. Forever." Ok, maybe 'forever' was an over-exaggeration, but hey, spur of the moment. In a panic, minx looks at her phone as a tear streams down her cheek.

"Guys, I think it's time to log off for the night, but I'll call you later." She says nervously, clicking end call on Ken and Max's window. "Pewds, before I go, though, I think you should call cry. He called panicking and then hung up saying something like 'goodbye forever' and I think he's going to do something he'll regret... like suicide. I'd really like it if you did; you guys connect easy, and he really needs help from his best friend right now."

"Yeah Minx, I'll call him in a few. See ya." Pewdiepie sighs. He clicks end call and picks his phone up from off the kitchen counter. He scrolls down the list of gaming contacts in his contact list and smiles as he reaches one of his best gamer friends, Kens number, and continues to search. _Of co__urse. Pe_wds thinks to himself. _now that I need to talk to him I can't even remember how to spell cry. I'm such an idiot. _

Once pewdie finds the right number, and hits call, he's astonished to hear a females voice on the other line. Quickly, he checks to see if he had the right number for the millionth time, and sure enough; it's Cry's number.

"Uh... this is Felix, is cry there?" He asks. There's a shuffling noise and a squeak as the girl replies.

"Uh, yeah, uh... he's in his room, let me go get him for you." She says nervously. There's more shuffling as pewds hears her call to cry, and his muscles relax.

* * *

Cry quickly covers her face with the mask, turning on her voice modulator. "Hello, friend. What is it you need?" She asks weakly, putting the phone to her ear.

"Minx said something about you wanting to kill yourself, or something like that and I thought I should call to see if you're ok.." pewds says awkwardly, visions of cry and the girl who answered the phone kissing filling his awkward mind. Cry chuckles lightly, the tinkering of her real laugh covered by the manly voice she hid under.

"I'm fine, pewds. I guess the whole 'goodbye forever' thing was a bit harsh. I meant it to come across as 'I'm leaving YouTube forever'; I guess I made it sound bad to her." Cry says nervously, running a hand through her hair.

"Wait, why aren't you going to be on YouTube anymore?!" Pewdie panicks, sadness filling his iron blue eyes.

"Its just, I don't think I can take the secret of the mask anymore... It's getting hard for me." Cry sighs. Pewds sighs too, sitting on the recliner in his apartments small living room.

"Then take off the mask; even if it loses a few curious fans, if you feel better without it now, then show everyone who you are. They'd love it, I'm sure." Pewds tries to assure cry, but that makes her freak more.

"You don't get it, pewds, I can't; that's the whole thing. I can't because people wouldn't take me seriously anymore; they'd laugh at me. I'd lose more than a few subscribers. I'd lose millions. I can't keep doing this, so I'm quitting." Cry basically cries. (Te he) pewds cringes at Cry's tears and groans.

"Ryan. Chill." Pewdie says, using the name cry used, not on YouTube, but on Skype. Almost everyone else thought that was her real name. Cry stiffens at the use of her other fake name, but smiles at the fact pewds had remembered. "Don't get off forever; just take a break from YouTube for a few days. I will too, so you're not too lonely in the whole situation, ok?"

"Ok..." Cry says, trying to dry the tears from behind the mask. "I won't get off _forever, _but I can't promise I'll get back to YouTube soon." Pewdiepie laughs.

"You sound like a girl with that attitude, bro!" He laughs.

"Yeah.. see you later, pewds. I'm going to go to sleep." Cry says nervously. _if only you knew the truth... _She thinks as she hangs up. She was so upset she hadn't heard pewds calling from the other line.

_"Wait, cry! Remember I'm coming to Florida in a few days for that conference!"_

**so.. How was the first chapter? Do you want more? Who knows? Ok. So, this will get to have more romance and stuff with pewdieicry, just let it progress, ok? Hope you enjoyed! **

**Review, please, loves! **

**~Liv**


	2. Chapter 2

Cry smiles from behind the mask as pewdiepie balances a pencil on his lip. They were video chatting, if you didn't know already. Pewds was laughing too hard though, and the pencil falls into his eye.

"Fuuuuuukkkkkk!" Pewdie yells, grabbing his eye. "Sorry cry; let me go rinse my eye out. Be right back."

Cry takes the chance to fix her hair, which was stuck in the elastic of the part holding the mask up. She knew things would probably go wrong; which almost did, because pewds got back right as she pulled the mask over her eyes. Pewdiepie sat down just as the mask was fully on.

"Did you just have your mask off?" Pewdie asks. Cry shakes her head.

"That's silly, Pewdie; I never take it off online." Cry says nervously. Pewds stares oddly at cry, the sup mask blocking the odd blush creeping up her face.

"You just had it off! I saw you put it on!" He says strongly, keeping eye contact with the mask, hoping to reach Cry's real eyes.

"Strange. Must've been a malfunction." Cry says mysteriously.

"Whatever. I know what I saw. Anyways, why don't you take it off? The mask I mean." Pewdie asks. For some reason this makes cry blush more.

"Some things are better left a secret." She says, clicking end call on pewdie. The dirty blonde haired boy sighs, shutting down his customized computer and walking up to his bed. Plopping onto it, he clicks the lamp on his bedside off. _cry doesn't even remember I'm coming to Florida.. _Pewds thinks sadly. _I'll have to remind him before I land tom-_

**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! **Pewds' phone rings.

"Totally forgot! See you soon, friend."

Then, just like that, there's silence. The man of mystery strikes again. Pewdie sighs. _a few more hours... _He thinks. _A few more hours until I meet the person behind the mask._

*Two hours later* pewdies alarm startles him as it alerts him to his three a.m. flight from Sweden to Florida leaves in two hours. Groaning, he trudges through the darkness towards the bathroom. In there, he puts on a cold shower to wake him up and let's his hair air dry.

"Just you wait, cry, just you wait. I'll see your face soon enough." He mumbles to himself. "Soon."

Meanwhile, cry was also awake and was glaring into her coffee. Less than a day till pewds was in her home,, with no idea who she was. The only problem was that she'd have to wear that damned mask twenty-four-seven while he was there.

Cry waits and waits for Pewdie to call, but he doesn't. Checking the calendar, she makes sure that it was today he said he would be there and sure enough, it is. She drops her worries and texts pewdie.

_Hey, bro, when you getting here? -c_

_Soon, Ryan. Don't worry, I'll catch a cab when I get to the airport. -p_

_You sure, Felix? I can come and pick you up. -c_

_Naw dude, I wanna surprise you. -p_

_Whatever, just don't expect the mask to be off. -c_

_I know. But should I knock or..? -p_

_Just come on in. -c _

_Kay. -p_

cry decides to hop in the shower before pewdie arrives, singing every song she knew as she rinsed her hair out. There's a noise from outside the door and cry hops out, pulling on a towel. She expected to see her cat pawing at the door, but when she opens it, pewdie was there in front of her.

Pewdiepie was standing in front of her. And she was maskless and half-naked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah!" The two yell, cry hopping back into the bathroom.

"Who Are you?!" Pewdie asks, checking to see if he had the right adress. He did.

"Who am I? Who are you?!" Cry yells from behind the door, almost forgetting she was seeing pewdie for the first time ever in person. And boy, it was an awkward way to meet.

"I- I'm Felix. Doesn't Ryan live here?" Pewdie asks. Cry smiles, but instantly stops.

"Yeah. He's my brother, I didn't know he was having a friend over." Cry lies. Pewdie lets out a soft 'Oh...' as cry continues. "There's a long line at the pizza place; so I came here to shower quick. I have to go back and pick him up."

"So you live here too?" Pewdie asks.

"No." Cry says, almost too quickly. "I have a shithole of an apartment; cold water no matter what, so I shower here."

"Oh... sorry to startle you.. Ryan said to just come in. I thought he'd be here." Pewdie sighs.

"Yeah yeah, uh.. let me get dressed and I'll go see if he's ready. You can hang on the couch out there for a minute." Cry says, thinking quick. As she listens to pewdies footsteps shuffling towards the living room, she grabs her phone and glasses from the counter and dials minx.

"Hello? Cry? You caught me right before bed, what is it?" Minx asks, answering the phone.

"He's here." Cry gasps quietly. She turns on the bathroom fan so pewdie wouldn't hear. "He's here and I'm stuck in the bathroom without my mask and, oh God, minx, I'm having a panic attack." Minx gasps, trying to think with cry.

"Get out of there; he hasn't seen you get, has he?" Minx asks, but the answer is obvious. Of course he did, because nothing is ever in crud favor.

"I was going to say I was going to pick him up, but he'd see that my hair's wet."

"Everything's got to be difficult, huh? Well, go to where ever you were going to go and use one of those hand dryers to dry it. That's all I have right now. You'll have to figure the rest out. Kay?"

"Kay minx. Thanks so much, you're a life saver!" Cry says nervously, hanging up. She dresses quickly, grabbing her things and rushing to her room. "I'm gonna sneak a few things from Ryans Room, don't tell him." She yells to pewdie as she closes the door. There's a moment of silence as cry shoves a more boy-ish outfit in a bag, along with a sports bra and the things she needed to become boy cry. Quietly, she slips out of the room and towards the garage. Her pickup truck starts noisily as she tries her best to dry her now moist hair.

The plan works and Cry's out of the pizza place sooner than expected, so she sits in the pick up with her dry hair and mask on. Sighing, cry gets out and enters her house.

"Felix?!" Cry yells excitedly, hugging the pizza box close. Suddenly, Cry's nervous, self consciously checking to make sure she looked enough like a boy. Pewdie was in the doorway immediately, looking excited to see cry for the first time. Cry was shaking, looking up at pewdie. He was at least half a foot, maybe even more, taller than cry and his eyes have a weird glint in them. Pewdie walks up to cry and takes the pizza box and sets it on the counter before hugging cry tight.

"Man, you're smaller in person!" Pewdie smiles, shaking cry in his tremendous grip. Cry hugs back, letting go to pat his back as pewdie sets her down. "I didn't think you'd be so short!"

Of course pewdie's joking, and for some reason she blushed and once again, she's glad the mask was there to protect her face. Cry grabs a couple of paper plates and pops open the box of pizza.

"Its nice to finally meet you, friend." Cry smiles. "I got cheese because I remember from one of the co-ops we did you said something about cheese being your favorite."

"Awe... You remembered!" Pewdie smiles, smacking a hand to his cheek. He gladly accepts the plate from cry and they take their conversation to the small coffee table in Cry's seldom used living room. Cry grabs two cans of red bull from the fridge, dropping one in front of pewdie.

"Don't be grossed out; I'm a pussy and I still drink this. And if you don't want any, I've got water bottles." Cry says, seeing pewdie's weird look. Looking at it, pewdie opens the can and cry watches as he takes a sip and explodes with joy.

"This shit's good!" Pewdie laughs. "Tastes like theses cheap knock-off brands of monster we get in Sweden; I have Ken send me the actual stuff in the mail, though." Pewdie winks, and the two finish their pizza, having agreed to let pewdie rest before playing anything. Cry shows pewdie to his room and starts to leave him to unpack when she turns.

"I'm gonna go to bed, too, in a few, but I just have one thing to tell you." Cry says.

"Sure bro, what is it?" Pewdie asks.

"Don't sneak into my room and try taking the mask off."


	4. Chapter 4

**So.. how was the last chapter? As you can see, the swearing has intensified and its just gonna get more frequent from now on, so prepare! I just wanted to check on you guys, see if you were still there. Please review after reading this chapter, I'd really appreciate it. I sorts know where this is going, so I'll try to update daily, but I can't promise anything. **

**Anyways, to the story!**

pewdie sighs, sitting on the bed in cry's guest room. His suitcase and his laptop carrier sat in the corner. He smiles at the thought that that only a few days ago he was Skyping one cry, and now he was in the guest room in his (her) house. He was scared, to say the least. The two had a meeting or something to speak at along with Ken Toby and Smosh about how it was like to be a famous YouTuber in a few days; and it had conveniently been placed in Florida. He lays down, turning off the lamp; the only light in the room. As he slips into a dream he hears a voice calling for someone named Ryleigh.

* * *

* Cry was in the bathroom when Trevor bursts in, calling her real name. Groaning, she puts her brush on the counter and covers the mask with a towel as she swings open the door. Trevor, her obsessive ex boyfriend, was in her house, dead drunk and yelling her name. She could've sworn she heard pewdie in the hall, but says nothing as she pulls Trevor out the front door.

"What do you want, Trevor?" Cry snaps. Trevor smiles evilly, stepping closer to cry. Cry backs away, only stopping when she hits the door.

"Silly question, Ryleigh. I _want _You. Just come back to me babe." Trevor says, stopping right in front of her. She could smell the liquor hanging on his breath.

"Trevor you're drunk. Let me drive you home." Cry sighs, grabbing her keys from her back pocket.

"Oh, so that's how it is; why don't you stay the night if you're going all that way?" Trevor smiles as cry drags him to her truck.

"Trevor, I told you last week; I have a few friends from out of town and I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate my being gone all night trying to seduce a drunken college student." Cry sighs. "Buckle up."

"So? They can join us; the more the merrier, my mom always said." Trevor smiles, trying and failing to buckle the seatbelt. Cry growls, leaning over to help the drunk.

"I think she meant the more guests the merrier; not the more people to add to an orgy the merrier." She says. Starting the car, Trevor starts muttering to himself incoherently and falls down on the middle seat. Cry shakes her head and drives the three blocks to Trevor's house. "Wake up, jackass, it's time to get you to your apartment."

"Leave me here.." Trevor groans. "I wanna sleep babe." Cry groans, getting out of her side of the truck and opening the other door. _thank God for those weight lifting classes._ Cry thinks to herself as she lifts Trevor up and out of the truck. She slams the door shut, making sure to use Trevor's head as she walks up to the building and opens the hall door. Reaching the door to his apartment, she tries to open and smiles slightly as she realizes he'd probably left to her house drunk from his apartment. Her suspicions were confirmed as she's greeted by the horrible stench of multiple hard liquors mixing together on the floor.

There was a smashed bottle on the floor and a tear-stained picture of the two together on the coffee table. Cry drops Trevor on his bed, but he grabs her neck and pulls her down with him. She's just regaining her composer when Trevor opens his eyes and grins evilly in her face. Again she's met with the smell of alcohol as Trevor forces himself on her, placing drunken kisses all over her body. She tries to escape but Trevor is on top of her now, placing all his weight on her and she can't get up. Trevor kisses cry more as he unbuckles his pants, sliding them off. He's smiling, holding cry down as she yells for him to stop.

He doesn't, though, and he's fully naked and in the process of growing cry's shirt across the room and unhooking her bra when she decides to fight back. She also is fully naked when she starts hitting him, but he doesn't stop as he forces himself on her;he was trying to do things to her for sure, but she wouldn't let him. He would not be her first. Or her last. So, thinking fast, cry knees Trevor in the balls as he's about to do something he'll regret. A lingering kiss on her collarbone stops short as Trevor groans in pain. Cry has her sweat pants and bra on before Trevor gets up and limps his way to her.

"You made a big mistake, princess." Trevor mumbles before slapping her. She cowers in pain as Trevor undressed her again and starts beating her senseless. Her last thoughts as she falls under are of pewdie and his beautiful eyes. **

* * *

Cry awakes gasping for air. The mask lay on the floor, strewn across it during her nightmare, most likely. The voice modulator lay in her ear, though, fully in-tact, thankfully. Cry gets up, pulling the mask on before heading to the bathroom to shower.

_This is going to be a long day... _She thinks to herself as she lets the warm water envelope her shaking body.


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter was hectic, wasn't it? Good thing it was all a dream, eh? Anyways, I decided to start replying to reviews maybe. No promises, but hey, I made it every day so far; so maybe I will. So I bet you're wondering what's up with the story, aren't you? Well, let's go find out. **

It was pewdies third day in Florida and the conference was in a few hours. Pewdies second day involved a lot of co-pos. Him and cry played some ttt with Minx and Ken, some g-mod, and played some amnesia, too. Both had fallen asleep on the floor that night, their laptops fading to black as they went into their individual dreams. Today, though, they would be on a platform, at individual times and then together in the end. Packing her laptop up cry can't help but smile as pewdie mutters to himself as he packs his across the room.

"Far, är jag trött. Den senaste omgången av minnesförlust var inte enroll bra idé" (damn, i'm tired. That last round of amnesia was not a good idea.)

"What was that pewds? I couldn't hear over the foreign language." Cry jokes, picking up her laptop case.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Pewdie yawns. Cry yawns as well, opening the door for pewdie the two exit and cry secretly thanks God as she realizes all her neighbors were working. Pewdie sits in the front seat as cry changes the plates in the back.

"Don't want to have people following us, eh? Can't risk anyone trying to murder us." Cry was obviously joking as she sits in the driver's side and starts the truck. Pewdie stares at cry, surprised that she'd figured that out. He hadn't thought about that, and, let's be honest; he was a genius. "What?"

"Nothing; just surprised you thought of that. It's actually pretty smart." Pewdie sighs. Cry blushes, but pulls out of her drive and heads down the highway to the Miami civics center. The ride is silent, but that changes when they reach the civics center. There was a line going around the building, people wearing various tee shirts about the event; some even had the names of the YouTubers on them. Cry and pewdie are let in by a set of security guards and are led to a large conference room. There Ian and Anthony were there already; Ken following behind the two. Toby wasn't there yet, but one of the people wearing big wired headphones said he would be there.

"Hey pewds! Cry!" Ken smiles, walking up to them. He had his laptop, too; it looked like Ian and Anthony were the only ones unprepared, because Toby runs in then, laptop in hand.

"Sorry I'm late!" Toby yells. The people in the headphones arrange the group from tallest to shortest, telling them about what they were supposed to do while waiting for the others to finish; basically sit back and look pretty.

"You'll be asked to play with a few of the fans, so I hope you brought something to work on." One of the headphones says, giving a pointed glare towards smosh as the gamers set up to the centers WiFi. "They'll ask you some questions about privacy and such and how cool it is to be famous; if you're as _lucky_ as Felix is, they'll ask you to speak a foreign language. We'll let you know when your time's up and you can shut down for a minute while we get the next one of you ready. Got it?"

"Yeah." The YouTubers nod, being moved onto the stage.

"Oh, and one more thing; there will be young children here, so try not to swear." Headphones says, now pointing a glare towards pewdie and Cry. Snickering, cry looks across the row of chairs to pewdie.

"We'll try." Cry finally promises, holding a hand up and one behind her back, making sure the guys saw her crossed fingers. Half-satisfied, headphones leaves the group to converse before the meeting.

"This is so cool," Ken says to pewdie, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Seeing everyone's faces in real life; we'll, except you cry. I guess seeing the mask in real life." Cry blushes, but nods.

"I agree." She says nervously.

"Dude, do you ever take that thing off?" Ian asks, looking to cry.

"I don't think so; I've been with him at his house all week and I have yet to see him maskless." Pewdie chimes. Cry almost laughs, but stops herself. The meeting starts then, and headphones calls out pewdie first. After a few half-rounds of amnesia and questions about Sweden, headphones calls smosh out and pewdie takes his seat in the back, occasionally making silly faces at Ian. Smosh finishes and sit down as headphones calls out cry. There's a loud round of applause and a few shouts to take off the mask as cry steps up, setting her laptop on the podium and plugging in the cables to a large screen.

"Hello, friends. How is everyone this lovely day? Sucks we're spending it inside, huh?" Cry says, cracking the ice. The crowd laughs and cry brings up a few fans to play with her. There were a few personal questions, but most were about the mask and her surprisingly small bodily structure. The whole time, pewdie finds himself staring at cry's but. He didn't know why, but he assumed it was because there was nothing better to do, waiting and listening. So he just went with it. His little stare session was interrupted by cry moving back to her chair and sitting there the rest of the program.

The group co- op they all did was fun; pewdie and cry even figured out how to record secretly with their webcams, which they were going to edit back at cry's. Each of them had sworn; receiving disappointed looks from headphones. The program ends and cry suggests they all go eat pizza across the street after they meet some fans. Everyone but Toby say yes, he'd had to leave early or something. So after they meet the fans the five take off to the pizza hut with their laptops.

"So cry, you haven't taken that thing off since pewdie got in town?" Ken asks. Cry nods.

"Yeah. My tan after this is going to be killer." Cry laughs, taking another bite of her pizza. Pewdie smiles at how happy cry looked from across the booth. She looked so.. loose. So... calm. The group's happiness ends a while later, as the three different groups split the bill and part ways. Pewdie follows cry to the parking lot, again staring at cry's ass. He had to stop doing that, but he couldn't stop; not when it was... there for him to look at.

_dude, you need to quit looking at cry's ass. _Pewdie thinks, as his eyes tear from cry's ass and he hops in cry's truck. _But right after we get home._

**two chapters in one day in almost a two hour time? What kind of madness is this!? Anyways, review lovelies. * brofist ***

**~l**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello! You guys are probably tired with all my before story A/Ns, huh? Oh well. For those who were curious about Trevor and PMed me about that, that was part of a dream; anything that happened between this Astros * and these two ** were a dream. Cry is fine, no injuries. So, pleased? **

**Good.***

Cry was eating cerial with pewdie again, at eleven at night. They were going to Skype with max Minx and everyone from earlier at midnight, for some strange reason. It wasn't exactly day time where any of them were.

"Hey, cry, I never actually got to mention. My first night here I heard someone yelling for someone named Ryleigh... is that your sisters name?" Pewdie asks tiredly. Cry looks at Pewdie from behind the mask, remembering her horrible dream from that night.

"Y- yeah.." Suddenly cry's stuttering. Pewdie laughs at cry.

"Don't worry about me picking on your sister man, I a-actually th-think it's a pretty name..." now it's cry's turn to laugh at how awkward pewdie looked. "So was she here, or.. uh.. was someone here for her?"

"S-she has this obsessive ex boyfriend, he thought she was here or something and came to get her back." Cry half-lies. Trevor did show up that night;but he was sober and wondering if she could come over.

"Oh. So he was like... A bad dude?" For some reason pewdie starts to loath Trevor, even though he's never met him. He felt like he'd hurt cry.

"Yeah. A bad dude." She says. The two finish their cerial and rinse out the bowls before heading back to the living room where cry's laptop was ringing, a Skype call coming it. Cry hits answer and smiles as Minx pops up on the screen. Pewdie sits next to cry and smiles, too.

"Hey minx!" Cry says nervously.

"Hey guys! How's pewdies stay at casa dela cry?" Minx asks.

"Awesome!" Pewdie yells excitedly. "We've had pizza and cerial and red bull all week! Marzia would never let me do that!" Minx's smile fades, watching pewdie go on about how much fun it is at cry's. He hadn't told anyone about the break up. Yeah, it's true; she had heard from Marzia. She told pewdie it was her or his bros. Jokingly, he said" bros before hoes, hoe." She slapped him and left without question.

But that was a month ago. He'd moved back to Sweden by himself. His bros were the only thing keeping him alive. He missed Marzia, but for some reason that void filled in with cry's presence at his side.

"That's great, pewds! Did you go anywhere?" Minx asks, but she knows the answer; no. He'd been to Florida before with Marzia and seen everything he'd wanted to.

"Naw.. too many barrels." The three laugh, accepting Max's call and and talking more. They talk all night, into the early morning. Like three. Minx was the first to log off. Then Smosh and Toby. Ken and Max. It was just cry and Pewdie left awake, having finished two cases of red bull.

"Dude. You tired?" Cry asks, falling on the couch.

"No way man..." Pewdie says, but he's already on the floor, rolled in a burrito in the blanket they used. He was asleep before she could look up. Tired as well, cry leaves him and turns to her room. She grabs a few pillows and throws them at him, making sure to hit his head, and takes to her room to edit.

"Sleep is not in my vocabulary as of now." She mumbles to herself, clicking on her software editor. But she's picturing sleep as she hits her head on the desk.

* * *

"Dude, you alive?" Cry hears, waking up. She looks at the clock and realizes her mask was off again. Pewdie was on the other side of the door, knocking. Cry pulls the voice modulator out of her ear.

"Yeah, just a sec. My mask is off." She says nervously, getting up and grabbing it from under the desk. She shouldn't have said that, she soon finds out, because the door opens, and pewdie looks in as she slides it down her face. Cry smiles, cursing herself for her stupidity. "Nice try."

"Tusan också måste vara snabbare, pewds" (Damn it. Gotta be faster, pewds.) Pewdie curses to himself. The two walk to the kitchen and finish off the box of fruit loops, laughing as pewdie uses the box as a hat, getting cerial powder in his hair. "Sorry dude."

"No problemo, pewds. I only come here to eat whatever's here, not clean." Cry assures with a smile.

"I'm gonna go wash the rest of the powder out of my hair, if you don't mind." Pewdiepie laughs, heading to the closet to grab a towel.

"Kay. I'm gonna edit, come to my room when you're clean!" Cry yells as he enters the bathroom. Cry takes to her room, rebooting her computer. Listening to the water running down the short hall cry takes off the mask and gets up to lock the door. Sitting down again, she starts to edit.

You see, cry gets like really into editing. So no, she didn't hear the water stop running, and no, she didn't hear pewdie trying to knock and get in. No, she didn't hear pewdie grab the key to her room from the kitchen counter. No, she didn't hear him enter and gasp at the sight of her without her mask. She didn't even know he was there until she finished editing and got up to find him two minutes later. As she gets up, she looks at pewdie in the doorway, key in hand, staring wide-eyed at the spot cry had occupied seconds ago. Cry takes out the voice modulator, seeing as she wouldn't need it anymore, and drags pewdie to the living room.

Pewdie looks at the form sitting nervously next to him in disbelief. The person he thought cry was was not who cry was at all. Cry.. a girl? But she looked so much like Ryleigh. Like cry's sister... this had to be a joke. It had to be. But deep down, he knew it wasn't.

"So... you're not a dude.. oh." Is all he can muster. Cry looks down, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, pewdie- uh.. F- Felix. I-if you want to- to go you can.. I know you probably don't trust m-me anymore. I'll understand." Cry stutters, letting the tears fall. Pewdie looks sad as he watches cry's small form shake as she cries. He didn't want to leave. No, not with her like this, at least. He would hurt another friend, and he didn't want to. He was lonely. And he could tell cry was, too.

"I'm not going anywhere, cry. But I do have questions. Ok?" He says, moving closer to cry. Cry tries to scoot away, but pewdie grabs her by the waist and half a her in place. "Like what's your name. It's obviously not Ryan."

"R-Ryleigh." Cry whispers.

"So your sister doesn't come here to shower?"

"N-no. My only sibling lives in Tennessee."

"So why did you pretend to be a boy?"

"T-to prove a point." Cry was calming now, and it was pewdies turn to tear up.

"What kind of point?"

"A stupid one."

****Dun dun dun! So, how was this?**

**IS THIS REAL LIFE? OR IS THIS JUST A FANTASY?! **

**Who knows? Oh. I do. Ha ha! Review loves. **

*** brofist * **

**~L**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello loves! Today you get your answer. *drum rolls* **

**And the answer is... **

**FANTASY! I thought I was rushing things; I mean pewds is there for like, I don't even know anymore, four days now? Yeah. Let's just chill. Have some fun with pewdie and his staring problem... te he. Plus I already snuck an Astros or three in the last chapter. So.. **

**Yeah. **

Cry awakes, gasping for air as she listens to her alarm going off. Letting the music of Panic! At The Disco sooth her. Two nightmares in three days. Odd. Her and pewdie had gone home and eaten pizza and played video games and edited videos together, which may be where the nightmare came from. But why is it that all her nightmares were involving pewdie?.. Obviously she felt guilty, but how guilty exactly?

"Cry? Are you awake?" Shit. Pewdie was awake. Finding the mask under the bed cry turns on the voice modulator.

"Yeah, now I am; could you take out the cerial and stuff while I change?"

"Sure." Cry pulls out random clothes as she grabs the mask and pulls it over her face. Pewdie smiles as cry enters, handing her the bowl.

"Thanks." She mumbles, leaning on the counter. Pewdie laughs. "What?"

"You look _so_ happy to see me." Pewdie smiles. Cry laughs as pewdie imitates her, putting on a grumpy face.

"It's nothing, really pewds. Just a rough night." Cry says as he returns to his cerial.

"Ok. You're out of fruit loops, by the way." Pewdie smiles. Cry laughs, pulling out a spare box from the cupboard. Again, he finds himself staring at cry's ass. _Fuck, I did it again._

Cry turns to pewdie and notices his gaze landed where her ass was a second ago.

"Dude, were you checking out my ass?" She jokes. Nervously, pewdie shakes his head.

"Naw, man. You're cray." He laughs. Cry's phone rings loudly from her room and she runs down the hall, pewdie watching the whole time.

* * *

"Hello?" Cry asks, turning the voice modulator off.

"Cry? Why are you Ryleigh right now? Did pewdie find out about you?!" Minx asks. Cry lets out a quiet "fuck, you're right." and turns it back on.

"I'm such an idiot. Now, what did you need, minx?"

"We're going to Skype with max and I wanted to know if you two love birds wanted to join us." Cry blushes, but agrees to get out her laptop.

"We're not 'lovers'." Cry says nervously.

"Whatever. You two looked pretty cozy on the same laptop on that video you posted last night." Minx says, letting out an unseen wink.

"That uploaded? I haven't had the time to check." That's basically cry's attention span.

"Yeah. Anyways, see you two lovers in a minute." Minx says, hanging up. Cry groans, but brings her laptop out to the living room where pewdie waited.

"Who was that?" He asks, smiling.

"Minx; she wanted to know if we wanted to Skype her and max." Cry sighs, sitting on the couch next to him. Cry opens the laptop and a notification pops up saying her video uploaded. "So how come you don't wanna do anything while you're here?"

"Oh, uh.. I had already been to Florida, remember? I wanted to come visit you last time, but Marzia wouldn't let me because we were on a 'vacation' and 'shouldn't be playing games' with other YouTubers." Pewdie sighs. He felt the need to tell cry cry about the break up. He had to, really. Minx knows, and the two seem to be best friends. Maybe minx already told him (her).

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot you two are an item. Why didn't she come? I'm sure she'd have loved coming back." Cry smiles, logging on to Skype. Pewdie sighs, leaning back.

"Because.. we broke up." Cry looks up, a frown evident on her face.

"What?! You two looked happy together in the last video you posted, what happened?" Cry asks, but she was only saying that to trick herself into not smiling.

"S- she- she g-got j-" pewdie couldn't stop his tears as he fell onto cry's lap. The laptop rings and cry answers, trying to explain the current situation.

"Hey Minx; sorry, but I have a little situation, I'll have to call you back." She sighs.

"What kind of situatio-" Minx tries to ask as cry leans the camera at pewdie sobbing in her lap. "Oh. Yeah, call me when that's done with. See you later cry."

Cry sighs, turning off her laptop and looking to the Swede crying like a baby. There was nothing to do really but wait it out; cry didn't know how their relationship had worked. So she sits quietly, rubbing his back and whispering half-truths to him as his sobs die down.

"You alright dude?" Cry asks as pewdie goes silent. There's a long silence as pewdie sits up, wipes his face and smiles sheepishly.

"Y- yeah, I think so.. Sorry about getting your pants wet." He whispers warmly, giving a soft chuckle. Cry looks down at her jeans to see there were multiple tear stains, but they would dry, so she just shakes her head. "I guess it just hit me that I was alone." Cry raises an eye brow over her mask as if to say 'go on...' "I moved back to Sweden. You're like, the only human I talked to since we.. uh.. y'know."

"I totally understand, dude. I shouldn't have asked." Cry says awkwardly.

"No.. it felt good, getting that out."

**Short chapter, I know, but things are heating up; I promise. Remember to review, and I'll see you all tomorrow. **

***brofist* **

**~L**


	8. Chapter 8

Pewdie goes back to bed and cry brings him his laptop so they can play a g-mod together. Cry smiles as pewdies face lights up and he turns on the computer, a glint in his eyes.

"You know me so well cry!" Pewdie jokes with a smile as cry settles onto the floor. There was a small bit of truth to that; cry did know his favorite pizza, as she had said earlier. And she obviously knew he played video games when he was sad. Which only made him more sad, thinking that he was a bad friend for not knowing stuff about him (her).

"..Pewds! Dude, you ok?" Cry asks, pewdie looking up at her finally.

"Huh? Yeah, uh... I'm fine. What did you need?"

"What game do you wanna play?" There was a moment of silence as pewdie rubs the stubble growing on his chin and thinks.

"Let's play some Bloody Trapland. We haven't actually played that since I got here." He finally says, hopping on his desktop quickly. The two play for hours, screaming together and nearly falling over as they switch between Amnesia and Bloody Trapland. Half way through a game of Amnesia, Pewdie starts to realize that Cry's scream was slightly feminine; we'll, he could've guessed that his did, too, but he'd heard this scream before. Trying to remember, Pewdie dies.

"Fuck, man, you're really out of it today." Cry says, shutting off her laptop. "I'm gonna order some pizza and buy more red bull; stay here and play, but don't answer the door."

"You sound like my mom!" Pewdie laughs behind her. Cry smiles.

"That was the point! Now eat your vegetables!" Cry yells, grabbing her keys. She whisks the mask off as she exits the house, as some neighborhood children were playing night games in the street.

"Hi Ryleigh!" Her youngest neighbor yells across the street. "Wanna play with us?" The college student usually would've been right at it, jumping and skipping across the street, after looking both ways, of course; but she had Pewdie over, and instead she puts her finger to her mouth, shushing the little girl. She tip-toes up to her neighbor, Kelly, and whispers quietly.

"Sorry, kel. I'm gonna have to skip this round; you see, I'm on a secret mission. There's a governor that needs questioning and he won't talk unless I get him pizza. So I have to go get it before he tears my house apart." Cry lies, letting herself get to the four-year-olds height. Kelly's eyes widen, and then she's pushing cry back to the road.

"You better go then, we don't want you to have to clean up your big house all by yourself." She says nervously. Cry waves goodbye as Kelly says from across the street "Hurry up Ryleigh! Or that governor's gonna smash up your house!" Cry starts her truck as one of Kelly's older brothers came up and sprayed Kelly with a water gun. Cry can't help it as she pulls out of her drive, wondering how loud kelly had exaclty had been; it sounded actually quite dirty.

* * *

Pewdie looks out the window towards the backyard. He hadn't heard cry's truck start up. But just as his mind wanders to cry's whereabouts he hears the truck start to life. Pewdie gets up, stretching. He hadn't moved at all since at least ten. He walks around the hall of crys one story home, sneaking around as he lets his muscles relax again. Pewdie looks at the pictures in the hall he'd never looked at. He'd never had the time, he assumes, but cry just ignored them so he did too.

The pictures had multiple girls in them. There was what pewdie assumed was a family portrait, but cry was nowhere to be seen. Others contained pictures of crys sister and minx smiling at the camera. It was odd; pewdie hadn't been down this hall. He assumed it was where the laundry was held, and it was far from it. There were multiple pictures in the hall, none with cry in them, but his sister and multiple others laughing and smiling. He takes to a small table with photo albums on it and opens a light green one.

The pictures in this one were all of cry's sister, Ryleigh, as a kid. He opens another one. Baby pictures. The next one held pictures of Ryleigh at different parties or in different classes in high school. This was getting weird now. It seemed that none of cry's pictures involved cry. Or who he thought cry was. He looks at the pictures more, though, now realizing how pretty Ryleigh was, smiling, and happy. Pewdie smiles at a picture of cry graduating high school, then one of her graduating college. Or what at least looked like an american college. He'd only been to university once.

"That was a two year college course. Just so I had a degree incase YouTube didn't work out." A voice behind pewdie startles him and he slams the book closed. Cry was behind him, arms crossed awkwardly behind his (her) back. Cry had the mask on again, and sat in between her arm and ribs was a six pack of red bull.

"H- hi, cry. Wh- what's with the pics?" Pewdie stutters. There was a moment of silence as cry lets out a quiet giggle. Pewdie becomes aware of the slight feminine tinkling mixing in with the manly chuckle coming from cry. Pewdies eyes widen as he reaches for cry, tucking her hair behind her ear and taking the voice modulator from behind her ear in the process. Cry seems to flinch away, but she was already against the wall and couldn't get away.

"... Hi, pewdie." Cry seems to let out a sheepish smile as pewdie hears her real voice.

"Cry what's going on?" Pewdie asks, holding the modulator in his hand.

"You know what's happening, pewdie." Cry whispers. Pewdie smiles, taking off the mask on cry's face.

"How did I not notice earlier? You're a genious, cry!" Soon pewdie was raving at how smart cry was, being able to trick all those people, including him. The two eat their pizza quietly, but the conversation fills their ears as they finnish.

"Y'know what?" Cry suddenly says, interrupting pewdies train of thought. "I hid those pictures in the hall so you wouldn't see them, but it seems you figure things out either way." Pewdie blushes, pulling out his laptop.

"Wanna watch a movie on Netflicks with me, Ryleigh?" He asks, pretending to be really proper and stuff. Cry giggles, but joins pewdie on the couch.

"Why, of course, Felix! I would be delighted." She says gracefully, her voice filling pewdie with content._ Damn, she's got the most adorable British accent. And those lips, what do they taste like?.._ He blushes, realizing he just figured out cry was a girl and he already wanted to kiss her.

The two decide on a scary movie and move to the spare bedroom pewdie was staying in so they could cover up; even though cry could just grab a blanket from the closet. Cry cuddles into pewdie at almost every time the demon showed itself, hiding herself behind pewdies arm, wimpering. Pewdie himself was scared, too, but he tries not to seem like a pussy in front of cry. The movie ends and pewdie looks down at cry, who was peeking out from behind his body. He'd finnaly found the courage to put his arm around her sometime in the movie, gladly, and she'd been hiding behind him the whole time.

"That was nothing.." Pewdie smiles down at her. For some reason unknown to him, cry shrinks down at his smile. She shakes as she reaches up and brushes hair out of his eyes.

"Don't even try that with me," She laughs. "You basically squeazed the life out of me."

"Yeah..." Pewdie smiles. They lock eyes and pewdie leans in, kissing cry roughly. Cry smiles, kissing back, and pewdie smiles too. He pushes her down roughly, holding her body lightly, and she giggles as they separate for the need of air. Pewdie tries to kiss her but she moves quickly before he could reach her face.

"Go to sleep, pewdie." She whispers, closing the door. Pewdie smiles, biting his lip as he turns off his laptop. _Damn tease..._

**uh... yeah. I apologize. Like, a chapter after I say lets take it slow i go in head-first. I suck. Sorry. So sorry. But how was this chapter? Kool? Horrible? I hope not. By the way, remember when i said I'd reply to reviews? Seeing as only two people read this, i will not. I lied. Sorry again. **

***brofist* **

**~L**


	9. Chapter 9

Pewdie was in bed, trying to get a grip on sleep. There was a squeaking noise across the hall, but he'd watched enough scary movies to know you never go out in the middle of the night to investigate. So instead he opts for shifting in bed every so often. The noise grows louder, and pewdie assumes that it was Cry's cat, furbie, so he gets up to let the poor thing in. That's when it hits him; that noise wasn't a cat, but a light wimpering noise. He maneuvers around the dark for a minute, trying to find the door, and tip-toes through the hall towards crys room. He stops right before the door, listening as his friends wimpering fills his ears. Pewdie puts a hand on the doorknob, slowly opening the door and turning on the light. Cry was in her bed; it looked more like a dinosaur nest, though considering all the blankets were on the floor or around her. Never really touching her. Cry was wimpering and thrashing around, undisturbed by pewdies presence.

Cautiously, pewdie reaches out to crys shoulder, shaking her awake. Cry opens her eyes, a scared look in her eyes as she flinches away from pewdie's hand. Pewdie frowns, looking at the scared girl confusedly. She had shrunken down in the corner against the wall muttering someones name as her eyes close again.

"Please Trevor, don't do it; I won't tell anyone. I promise." She whispers, pewdie only hearing Trevor's name. He softens, giving cry a sad look as she starts to hyperventilate. Shit. She was going into a panic attack.

"Cry it's me, pewdiepie. Remember? Don't be scared, you're not with the bad person anymore, ok? You're with me; you're safe." Pewdie coos, holding out a hand in a friendly gesture. Cry looks over her knees at pewdies outstreached hand and deepens herself into the corner. Pewdie keeps whispering to cry, trying to get her out, and finally decides to call Minx. "Minx this is important."

"What is it pewds? And why're you on crys phone?"

"What are you supposed to do when someone's having a panic attack?" Pewdie asks. Minx gasps, but guides pewdie through the steps.

"Call me when she's ok, got it Felix?" Minx says before hanging up. Pewdie looks at cry and grabs her hand quickly before she could cower farther into the corner and pulls her slightly until he has her laying down rather forcefully. This makes cry panic more, and pewdie holds her down.

"Shh... You're doing great Cry; just calm down. You're with me now. Not who ever was terrorising you in the dream. You're with pewdiepie." The name seems to calm cry down; pewdiepie. He whispers into crys ears comforting things as crys breathing regulates and the sobs calm down. "You ok cry?"

"Y- yeah. I think so." She croaks, Voice cracking. "Sorry if i woke you."

"No, it's fine. Really, cry." He rushes nervously. "I was up anyways. So what happened in your dream?" Cry shudders, reliving her dream, and pewdie grabs her hand, calming her just in case she decides to have another panic attack.

"N- nothing in particular. Just a few unwanted memories about my ex. I don't even know if they were memories or not; my memory from that time was a little hazy." Cry tries to lie, looking down as pewdie squeazes her hand, letting her know she was safe.

"Don't lie to me, you're a horrible liar." He whispers. Cry blushes, dropping pewdies hand.

"Maybe later, I'm going back to sleep." She says, turning off the light. Laying back down, she notices pewdie settling on the floor, covering himself with some run-off blankets she had set back on her bed. "You know you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, but I want to. You're not leaving my side tonight. So i know you're safe." Pewdie says, resting his head oon his outstreached arm.

"Yeah, I get why you want that, but I'm not letting you sleep on the floor; come up here." Cry says, not understanding her own words. Hesitantly, pewdie gets up, revealing his bare chest, and looks at cry.

"I'll go... uh... put on a shirt." He says awkwardly, standing up. Cry grabs his hand.

"We both know what'll happen if you go out there. I'll lock the door and have another panic attack. If you feel uncomfortable without a shirt, I have some tee shirts that are more your style in the bottom left drawer of my dresser." She says. Pewdie looks at her, the door, and the dresser.

"I'm not worried about me being uncomfortable, I'm worried about you having to sleep in the same bed with a shirtless man." He says, heading to the dresser. He opens the drawer and finds multiple over-sized tee shirts, much too big for cry, and pulls on a pewdiepie shirt. Blushing, he lays down on the inside, grabbing crys waist tight. They stay silent, pewdie watching cry tense up and so he loosens his grip. She falls asleep, eventually, because a few minutes later, her muscles loosen and her breathing deepens. Face straight, pewdie whispers, "I won't leave you to be afraid, cry. Not when I just met you."

**Squee! Short, i know, but what would you rather have? Short chapter or no chapter at all? Any ways, how'd you like it? I sorta lied about daily updates.. sorry. I really thought i could do it, but school kicked my ass. Sorry. Again. I'll try an update tomorrow, but no promises. **

***brofist* **

**~L**


	10. Chapter 10

* Cry awakens to pewdie laying next to her; sound asleep. Quietly, as if not to wake him, she gets up. Another nightmare. Why has they suddenly come back? It was odd, for sure, but it _was _close to the anniversary of the last day she saw Trevor. Yeah. That was it. She opens the door, expecting to walk into the hall, not a tall frame looming in the doorway. The figure walks in, staggering slightly, as cry whispers for pewdie to wake up. But he was already up, watching as the figure grabs her. He could do nothing but watch as the man strips himself and cry of their clothing and takes her innocence. Pewdie stays still, trying to yell, and move, and get the man off of her, but he's stuck, voiceless, and terrified.

Cry called for his help, screaming obscenities as the man punches and kicks her naked body. He smiles wickedly, turning to pewdie as he suddenly finds his voice.

"Leave her al-" *

Pewdie wakes with a gasp, laying in the bed sound asleep was furbie; he was in cry's guest room. He gets up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he grabs his glasses and walks briskly towards cry's room. It was silent besides pewdies footsteps looking around for cry in the small house. Finally, he stops pacing in the kitchen and grabs a bowl; he'd call cry after he ate. Grabbing the cerial, he notices a darker white rectangle on the floor and picks it up. _Ah, yes. A note. That fur ball of a cat must've knocked it over while i was looking for cry. _Pewdie thinks to himself, reading the note over.

Yo pewds, I'll be out for a few hours, had to attend an art class, should be back by noon; if I'm not, well, sucks for you. Lunch or breakfast or whatever's in the fridge. See ya soon loner, cry.

Pewdie looks at the clock; eleven. Had he really been searching that long? Or had he just woken up late? Either way, he decided to shower instead of eat and rushes off to the bathroom, puting away his bowl.

* * *

"Pewdie, I'm home!" Cry yells, adding a girly soprano to her already girly voice. Pewdie smiles from the couch, his wet hair a mess.

"Hey cry!" He says. There's a moment of silence as lightning strikes the sky, illumninating the dimly lit room. Rain comes pouring down, letting itself soak the ground outside. The weather outside gives pewdie an idea and his eyes glimmer with mischeif as he approaches cry, who was placing a portfolio on the counter. "I have an idea..."

Pewdies voice sounded so warm, so seductive, as he wraps his arms around cry's waist. Cry shivers, but asks what.

"We should spend today as if we were completely normal; not famous internet celebrities. Call eachother by our real names, get to know eachother more.. seem like a plan?" He whispers, warm breath tickling cry's ear. She giggles, turning to face the blonde.

"Sure. When do we start?" She asks excitedly.

"Now."


	11. Chapter 11

Pewdie smiles as cry's eyes widen.

"Now? As in _now _now?" She giggles. He nods. "Whatever. I'm going to get in the shower, watch tv or whatever." Pewdie chuckles, looking back to the episode of supernatural he was watching. He hears the water turn on and he lets himself be pulled into the mystery of supernatural as lightning strikes outside.

He honestly didn't hear cry behind him until her weirded out scoff interupts an emotional scene between Cas and Dean. He was so engrossed in his show he nearly screams as cry sits down next to him on the couch.

"Dude, what the fuck are you watching? Gay porn?" She laughs. Pewdie gives her a playful shove as she looks back to the tv.

"For your information, Ryleigh, I'm watching supernatural." He says, matter-of-factly, but a smile forms at his lips. "It is _not _gay porn. I don't do that shit."

"Really? 'Cause those two look lovey-dovey." Cry laughs again, looking at the cover photo on the netflix setting.

"Those two are brothers." Pewdie laughs, clicking _watch s1 ep. 1. _

"Do we really have to watch this?" Cry groans as the loading screen comes on.

"Just the first episode. If you don't like it, we can watch something else. Ok?" Cry mumbles a small ok as the show starts. Her scared comments turn into hiding behind her hair and cry hates to admit, but she liked the show and would probably watch the rest of the series later. But for the time being... she puts on a grumpy frown as pewdie looks at her, amused. "So?"

"I don't get it." She lies. Even if she was a bad liar, she _was _a good actress. Pewdie frowns. "Sorry Felix, I just don't get it."

"Whatever," pewdie grumbles. "Your turn to pick a show." Cry grins evily, turning to the wii remote and hitting 'favorites.'

"Time to turn into a whovian, Felix." She laughs maniachly, hitting the _play current episode _button. "Let's jump right in."

They were watching an episode with River in it; they were in the library, with the little girl. Though pewdie was confused, by the end of the episode he was in tears. Cry smiles evilly again, turning the tv off.

"Powerful, isn't it? The immense love she had for the doctor. I cried the first time I watched it too." Cry says, the air filling with sniffling and the sound of rain pouring outside.

"What? T- these are-n't tears. I'm just sweating through my eyes." Pewdie stutters through his sniffling. He wipes the tears from his eyes, ashamed he'd cried in front of cry.

"Yeah. Sure. Anyways, how's edgar? Where'd he go when you came here?" Cry asks, changing the subject.

"I left him with mama pe- I mean, uh, my mom." Pewdie stutters. His tears fe-form in his eyes as he scolds himself for almost breaking his own game.

"Oh, nice. How is your mom? I haven't heard from sweden in a while."

"Great... Cr- Ryleigh, can I ask you something?" Pewdie seems to stutter the more he tries not to cry, so he lets a tear fall, embarrased yet again. Cry looks at pewdie with worry, nodding slowly.

"Sure, Felix, what is it?" This moment was getting more and more serious as pewdie looks up.

"W- why did you bring me back to the guest room again?" Cry cringes, looking down.

"I- I had another nightmare. I woke up, but i didn't want to wake you if i had another, so i brought you back. I hoped you'd play it off as a dream. Like you'd imagined the whole panic attack." Cry says, looking ashamed. Pewdie scoots closer, preparing to push back a loose strand of hair when she cringes, letting in a shakey breath.

"I'm not going to hit you. Promise. Just tell me what happened, in your dream. Ok?" Pewdie says, giving a reassuring smile. Letting in another breath, cry looks to pewdie.

"I was with him. My ex, Trevor. It was the last day i saw him without cuffs until that first night you were here. We were talking as I was trying to cover a large bruise he'd given me. He said I couldn't tell anyone; which was convenient, because Michelle- uh, Mimx, called. Then, asking if I'd gone to the cops. He answered the phome, obviously, and he was pissed. He took the concealer pack from my hand and threw it across the room. He hit me.

"That's where the reality stopped, though. The nightmare part came in a while later, and i was lying on the floor, naked. He kicked my head and then you woke me. I was still so scared, though, and I thought you were him, but I heard someone talking to Michelle- uh, I mean Minx, but i just couldn't recognise you were trying to help. It wasn't until I heard your silly pewdiepie intro I knew i was safe." Tears were falling down cry's cheeks now, and pewdie had shockedly put a hand over his crying friends own.

Silence. It was so quiet, if it weren't for the raging storm outside, you could hear a pin drop. Pewdie pulls her into a hug, a sad smile on his face.

"You're ok now, cry. I'm here." Pewdie whispers, letting her head rest on his lap. He picks up the wii remote, then the tv remote and turn both on from his spot. "How about another episode of doctor who?"

"Let's watch supernatural again."

"I thought you didn't get it?" Pewdie asks, a confused frown forming on his lips.

You don't have to 'get' it to enjoy it, Felix."

**Awe. How sweet, right? Well, anyways, i skipped school today, so I was able to update. These last two chapters seemed so short, so I tried to make it longer. Is it longer? I can't tell. **

**Anyways, review loves!**

***brofist* **

**~L**


	12. Chapter 12

Pewdie and cry had fallen asleep on the couch, watching an episode of Doctor Who. The storm raged outside, awakening Pewdie. Watching cry slip from his lap as he jumps at the sound of thunder, he grabs his cell; he needed to call Minx.

"Hello? Felix? Pewdie? How late is it over there, seriously? Do you know how worried I was about Rye? I've been by my phone all day! How is she?" Minx answers the first ring, running off questions worriedly. Smiling evilly, pewdie decides to have some fun.

"Hey Minx. It's really late here, me and Ryan've been at the hospital all day; I've only just gotten to his house." Pewdie says, pretending to be sad. "Who's 'she?'"

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me! You said last night you knew!" Minx growls. Holding back a laugh, pewdie pretends to cry.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Minx, but do you want to know what happened at the hospital or not?" He says.

"I'd like it if I could talk to cry." Minx says impatiently.

"That's the thing... Cry... Cry's still in the hospital."

"What?! When's she getting out?!"

"Well... _he's _not."

"What?!" Minx cries. "No. You're lieing. Where's Ryleigh?" Pewdie can't help but laugh now, loosing the act. "It's not funny, Felix! Now where's Ryleigh?"

"Sorry Minx, I know it wasn't funny and it won't happen again."

"Good. Now where's she?"

"In the living room. She passed out watching Doctor Who." Pewdie assures, leaning on the kitchen counter. Thunder booms loudly outside again and the Swede cringes as he watches Cry shift on the couch.

"Storm seems intense over there, eh?" Minx jokes.

"Yeah yeah, I gotta go. I'll tell Ryleigh to call in the morning or something. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

The rain had settled to a drizzle by morning, and cry jumps as an alarm blares through the room. How'd she get in the living room? Oh, yeah. The Doctor Who marathon she'd had with Pewdie. Where was pewdie?

"Damn alarm. Sorry about that, cry." Pewdie smiles, turning off his phone. He was dressed, and hair wet.

"I'm gonna miss you, believe it or not." Cry giggles, pulling off the blanket they'd used the night before and standing.

"I'm gonna miss you, too. Believe it or not." Pewdie smiles.

"Well, you better miss me; I'm a sexy beast!" Cry jokes. Pewdie laughs.

"And I'm not?!" They just laugh, pewdie looking into cry's eyes as he pulls her into a tight hug. Then, quietly, silently, he kisses her, leaning down ever so slightly to reach her lips. She kisses back, a wild blush on her cheeks as they pull apart. "So're we gonna call everyone and say goodbye?"

"Yeah." Cry smiles, running to her room and grabbing her computer stuff.

Turning on the computer, she pulls on the mask and turns on the voice modulator as it loads to her password screen. Pewdie chuckles as she looks in the screen, making sure she looked manly as she types in the password. Giving a masked glare, cry aloso logs onto skype. They were gonna call ken toby and smosh to say farewell.

"Hey Cry, 'sup Pewdie?" Ken asks, answering cry.

"Hey Ken!" The two chirp, waving. Toby logs on next, then smosh, and there's laughing as the group sends pewdie off. They hang up, only when pewdie had to get to the air port.

"You sure you don't want me to come drop you off? You did get here by yourself, I'd feel bad if you had to go by yourself." Cry asks, walking pewdie to the door.

"I'm fine, promise; besides, I already called the cab. I'll let you take me when I visit next time, ok?" Pewdie laughs. Cry nods, tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, Cry... I'll make it, I promise. You don't have to worry about me stealing your fruit loops any more."

Cry laughs, too, tears still in her eyes. "I know, it's just I'll miss you. Really."

"Hey, don't worry about it Cry." The cab honks its horn outside and Pewdie kisses cry passionately one last time before pushing up his sweatshirt hood and running out to the waiting cab. He gives out the adress to the airport as he slides in next to his suitcase.

With a wave, he heads down the street towards his own home.

_Sweden, here I come you son of a bitch._


	13. Chapter 13

Cry sighs, sliding down her maple door. He was leaving. And he'd just met the real her, too. She should've seen it coming; the inevitible sad goodbye. Silently, she pulls on the 'sup mask and dials Russ. Red answers.

"Hey Cry, what's up?" The woman says, smiling into the phone. Coughing into the voice modulator, Cry turns it on.

"Nothing, Red. Just wondering if Russ wanted to stream tonight. If you have plans, w-"

"That'd be great! You guys haven't been streaming in forever! I'll tell Russ." Red says, turning the phone so Cry couldn't hear her talking to him.

"If you guys have plans, like I said, we can do it later, or something.." Cry says.

"No plans tonight, bud! Mind if I call Jund, tell him about it?" Russ says, grabbing the phone from Red.

"Naw, the more the merrier, right?"

"Right. Usual time, I assume?"

"Yep. See ya soon guys." Cry sighs, standing from the floor. _I'm killing myself slowly..._

* * *

Meanwhile, little Kelly, yes, cry's Kelly, was drawing a picture. A picture of Ryleigh and the mysterious 'governer.' Her older brother walks in and scoffs at his sisters drawing.

"What's that supposed to be, eh, Kelly? One of your princess drawings? Isn't it usually the girl tied to a chair, not the hero?" He asks. Kelly rolls her eyes.

"No, dummy. That's Ryleigh and a mean governer. I don't know where he's from, but Ryleigh's been dealing with him all week! He's been making silly demands all week, and Ryleigh's like a super hero! She's been doing a good job, too, because I thought I heard him scream a few times while I was playing." Her brother scoffs again.

"Keep telling yourself that, kid. It's nice seeing you so oblivious." He snatches up the picture. "Josh, you gotta see what Kel drew! It's got your girlfriend in it!"

The boy he'd called Josh walks in, seeing Kelly try to get her picture back. Her other brother laughs.

"What is it danny, I'm in the middle of a game." Josh growls. Danny knocks Kelly down and runs to his room, Josh close behind.

"Look," Danny pants, holding out the picture. "Kel says Rye has someone over. She called him the governer or something to kel. This looks nothing like our governer. I think she's lieing."

"Yeah. But someone was at Rye's house. I saw him get in a cab with a suitcase this morning. Didn't see his face, though." Josh says, an annoyed tone in his voice. He liked Ryleigh, and some dude just spent who knows how long at her house. Ugh. It disgusted him.

"So this governer's a guy? For sure?"

"No idea.. but there's always a way to find out." Danny groans.

"We're going to her house, aren't we?" He asks. Josh nods. They walk out, and into their yard. "One more thing, before we go there, though."

"What?"

"Kelly also said she heard screaming, while we were playing nigh games with her, I'd suppose, so I have a feeling.."

"That they're fucking?"

"Yeah." Josh growls in distaste.

"Now i need answers."

Danny knocks on the door, listening as Ryleighs footsteps move softly over the wood inside. She yells "one second guys!" as she drops something off in her bedroom. Answering the door with a smile, cry fixes her shorts.

"What's up, guys? Nice to see you, Danny. Didn't think you'd come over to my house, what a suprise." She smiles. Josh frowns as his brother shoves the picture into the brunnettes hands.

"Sorry to bother you, Rye. Kelly just wanted us to give you this picture she drew of you and some dude she calls the governer. Sorry to bother, again, really." He says sweetly. Ryleigh smiles again, but her smile fades as she remembers lieing to Kelly.

"Th- thanks, guys. I'll go put this in my room, thanks for bringing it for her." She says, shutting the door. Danny stops it painfully with his foot.

"Who is this governer fellow, Kell says he's been here all week." Josh asks suspiciously. Cry giggles.

"Well, you see.. the 'governer' is a friend of mine from out of state... we met at.. an art camp! Yeah, in third grade, and we decided to keep in touch, so we did and I invited him to stay over.. no big deal." She lies. To_tally believable, Ryleigh. They'll definately believe that. _

"Well, it's a shame we couldn't meet him.. Just one more thing. Kelly also said she heard screaming? Not to be nosy, just wondering." Danny asks, taking over for his brother.

"Nightmares came back for a couple days, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." She says. _See? Now that's believable. _

"Oh. Ok. Well, see you later, Rye." Danny says. They wave to eachother as the boys walk home.

"Seemed believable." Josh says to his brother, looking back.

"Maybe. But something about that art camp story doesn't seem right.." Danny sighs.

"Just give up, it's a completely believeable story. Seems fine to me, and I'm smarter than you." Josh says. Danny sighs, flopping on the couch.

"Whatever, you're probably right."

"I always am. Wanna play?"

"Sure."

* * *

Pewdie looks through his twitter feed, watching it blow up as he posts a farewell to the U. S.. Lots of 'don't go's and 'goodbye pewdie's filter through, flashing on the screen as he looks at the various tweets his friends sent out. A tweet sent out by cry catches his eye.

_So I'll be streaming tonight with Russ and Jund, tune in later for info! _

Pewdie smiles, remembering his kiss with cry a few hours before, as his plane is called for boarding. He shuts off his phone and grabs his laptop case, waiting for the flight attendant to take his ticket.


	14. Chapter 14

* Cry was asleep at her desk when a knock wakes her. The stream had gone well, and they ended it late and did a late night video, which was cool. With a sigh, cry pushes herself up and walks to her front door. It was still dark outside.. weird. It was three when she stopped recording.. what time was it?

"Hello?" She groans. Minx was at the door, tears in her eyes. Not even rendering the fact that she was there, cry opens the door to let minx in.

"Rye..." minx sniffs. "He's gone. I came here as soon as I could to tell you.. I didn't want you to be alone when you found out."

"What? Dude, why're you here? How'd you get hete so fast?"

"F- felix. H- he's g- g- gone. I'm so sorry cry!" Minx sobs into her friends shoulder.

"What? No, that's impossible! I talked to him before I started editing at two!" Minx looks sadly at cry.

"How long've you been asleep?" She asks.

"I, uh.. Since about three, why?"

"What day?"

"Wha-" *

Cry wakes up with a gasp, falling off her chair. She'd really fallen asleep at her desk. Looking outside, cry notices the sun peeking out of the horizon as she grabs her phone quickly and turning her voice modulator on again. She had to talk to him. To know he was ok.

"Haiii, you've reached Felix Kjeilburg, leave a message after the thing and I'll get back to you soon, mehee!" The voice mail tone beeps and cry quickly shuts her flip phone.

_frickin' ay, he's probably still on the plane... If it's still in the air.. gahh!_

"Rye, we're here!" A voice calls from the kitchen, startling the brunnette. Quickly hopping up and tossing the now off modulator on the bad, cry runs into her kitchen as russ pours a handfull of cheerios in his mouth and jund pulls open a poptart.

"Better be your shit, 'cause I'm not going back yo the store today." Cry jokes, pulling out a hotpocket. Jund shakes his head at his friends eating habbits as he takes a bite of his poptart.

"Shouldn't you be eating breakfast food? It's only six." He asks. Cry rolls her eyes.

"Shouldn't you two be sleeping?" She growls. Smiling, Russ joins in.

"We would, but snake was gonna edit early, so scott decided to drag me away from my precious sleep to get this cry reads over with." He smiles. Jund glares at the man at the counter next to him, a blush creeping up his cheeke. Cry grins at Junds discomfort.

"Shut up!" He tries, but his blush heats up again and the three friends burst out laughing.

"Ok, guys, lemme eat and we can get what I need with Jund over with, kay?"

"Kay."

* * *

Pewdie groans, hopping tiredly off the plane and towards the luggage thing as he turns his phone on. The clock flashes an upsetting 3:06 P. M. as he pushes his cell into his pocket. _ugh, it's like five in the morning in america. Too used to east coast time, damn._ Pewdie groans, watching as his suitcase shows up on the conveyor belt. With a grunt pewdie picks the suitcase up and calls a cab to take him to his moms house. His phone beeps, notifying him his phone was fully functional as a pop-up pops up.

_Two missed calls: Cry, Mama Pewds_

Weird. Cry called. Must've been inviting him to the stream or something. Deciding to wait until he got home to call cry, he calls his mom to tell her he was on his way. The cab arrives and pewdie gives the adress with a sigh.

"Hey, aren't you pewdiepie?" The cabbie asks. Pewdie smiles, motioning to his brofist sweatshirt.

"No, but I am a bro." He lies, not up to talking much.

"You look alot like him."

"Thanks," pewdie smiles. "I get that alot for some reason."


	15. Chapter 15

Pewdie groans as he walks to his har, Edgar in one arm, suitcase in the other. He drops Edgar in the front seat as he opens the back to shove his suitcase in.

"I'm fine mom, I'm not sick!" He yells back to the house as he gets in his seat, turning the ignition. The small SUV starts and Pewdie waves to his worrying mother. The blonde woman smiles, waving to her son as he drives off. When he finally arrives to his apartment and feeds Edgar he just plops on his couch and sleeps.

~time lap~

Pewdie wakes up to darkness surrounding him. "Shit, how long was I asleep?! I was gonna call Cry back!" He yells, fliping out his cell. It was midnight in Sweden...

"Hello?" A rough voice asks. Pewdie recognises the owner of the voice to be scott Jund.

"Hey scott, is cry there?" He asks, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Yeah, he's right here; just a sec." He says. There's a muffled noise as the phone's passed off and passed off again as it makes its way to cry.

"Hello?" Crys rough man voicerings through the speaker.

"Hey cry, I saw you called me and just wanted to know what you wanted." Pewdie says.

"Oh, uh.. I must've butt-dialed you while I was asleep. Sorry. Were you still on the plane?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. So what's up?"

"Uh, nothing right now. Look, I gotta go; I've gotta finnish a cry reads. See you on skype with Minx, later though." Cry says, hanging up with a sigh.

"Felix knows, right?" Jund says, poping up behind her.

"Yeah.. but I think I'm gonna tell him he dreampt it if he asks about it."

"Why?! I thought you were relieved he knew!" Jund exclaims. Russ shows up from the kitchen, looking curiously at the two.

"What's up with Rye now?" He jokes.

"She's going to trick pewdie into thinking he dreampt real her and that she's actually a dude." Jund sighs.

"Aww, c'mon Rye!" Russ groans.

"For different reasons, ok! I want him to know about real me, I do, but something happened and it'd just be hard for him to know half way across the world." Cry sighs, starting to take down the green screen she'd used.

"Wait.. 'something happened' means something important.. You two fucked!" Russ yells.

"Shh! I have neighbors, Russ! And no; we did not fuck."

"Well where's the fun in that?" Jund laughs. Cry blushes, folding the sheet and shoving it in a box.

"Ha ha." She says, shoving the box under her bed. "We just really got to know each other... I don't want him worrying about you-know-who coming back. That's all."

"Ahh.. so you regret telling him about your failed love. I feel you." Russ says, patting her shoulder.

"As do I." Jund says, grabbing her other shoulder.

"I feel both of you." Cry says with a smile, grabbing their shoulder. Laughing, the three take off to grab red for pizza.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wait, fuck, guys I'm lost, don't kill me." Cry says, looking at her map quickly.

"I don't know... Felix made it clear where to meet.." Minx says, turning her gun to cry as she turns the corner.

"Yeah, sounds like you're the traitor to me." Pewdie says, also turning his gun on cry.

"I'm not, I swear! I just took a wrong turn!" Cry yells as Minx starts to shoot. Cry turns around and starts running when her health runs out and she dies. Pewdie laughs.

"Oops. Not cry." He says, turning back to the market as Minx violates the body. He walks up to Ken who was throwing fruit into a chalk square. "How's it goin' Ken?"

"Oh, good, just, y'know, just throwin' fruit." Ken replies, turning to pewdie. Pewdie takes out his crowbar and proceeds to beat Ken to death. "What the fuck, man?!"

"Oh.. sorry ken, I just wanted to throw fruit with you!" Pewdie laughs.

"Wait, ken are you dead now?" Minx says, turning back into the market place to see pewdie messing with kens body.

"Yeah, and Felix killed me! Kill him Minx!" Ken yells. Cry laughs, watching as a spectator from Pewdies perspective.

"Pewdie, turn around." Minx says sweetly. Pewdie puts down kens corpse and turns around.

"What!?" He yells.

"Nothing. Is that ken?" She motions for the body.

"Yeah, I think so.. it's so weird; we were just throwing fruit together and he dropped dead. I think it's a game bug." Pewdie replies. Minx takes out a c4 as pewdie turns back to his fruit and runs as soon as it's set. There's a slight boom as the c4 goes off and pewdie screams.

"Fuck! How did I not see you put that down?!" He yells. Minx laughs evilly, rushing over to, pewdies burnt corpse as the **innocent wins** sign flashes on the screen.

"I am a ninja." She says. The group laugh, stopping recording and opening their skype tabs again.

"That was great, guys, the bros'll be happy." Pewdie says, poping up on Crys screen. Minx and Ken pop up, smiling.

"Definately. My viewers have been wanting more ttt videos with you guys." Minx says.

"Same." Ken and cry say.

"Well, it is four in the morning here, and as much as I want to chat with you guys, I would like some sleep before I edit these. See you guys." Cry sighs, waving slightly as she clicks log off. The three wave goodbye and log off themselves. Cheaking twitter before bed, cry lays down and falls asleep instantly.

_beep._

"Ugh. Who texts a person at five A. M.?" Cry groans, rolling over to her side. She looks at the clock. 1:00. "Aaaannndddd... shit."

_Dude, you up? Stream in an hour. _Cry groans again, reading Russ' text. Tiredly, cry replies to Russ and grabs her towel so she could shower before the stream. A knock at the door startles her, and she opens the door quietly.

"Hi Josh, whattaya want?" She says. Josh fidgets at the door, looking shyly at his feet.

"Hy Ryleigh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?" He asks. Cry sighs, looking at her watch. Forty-five minutes untill stream, and she still needed to get ready.

"I can ride bike for like ten minutes, but that's it. I have a job, Josh." She says, stepping out of the house, shower forgotten. Josh smiles, running to grab his bike as cry sets a timer on her phone. The two ride around the block a few times untill the timer runs out.

"Do you really have to go back now, Rye?" Josh groans.

"Sorry, bud. It's my job. See you later, though." Cry says, gratefull to be back inside. Josh sighs.

"Fine," He growls. "See you later."

Ryleigh smiles at the boy before closing and locking her front door. Heading to her room, she sets up her recording things and the mic as the clock strikes two. Letting out a happy sigh, cry logs onto the stream website and joins Russ and Jund. She turns on the voice modulator.

"Hey guys."

**not very eventful. I know, sorry. Anyways, review and such. See you next chapter. **

**~L**


	17. Chapter 17

Cry grins, logging off the stream. It was eight and she still needed to get to editing the footsge from the day earlier and the stream. Taking off her mask, the voice modulator coming with it, she starts the process of editing.

~time lap~

_ring ring! Ring ring! _

Crys phone rings, making cry groan, ready to cuss out who ever dared interrupt her editing time; she was finally done with the last one and was about to upload one of the videos. It was Pewdie.

"Hello?" She asks, flicking on the voice modulator.

"Hey cry, HEY RUSS!" Pewdie yells.

"Dude, what the fuck!?" Cry yells, covering her ear.

"Isn't Russ there?" Pewdie asks, a sliver of confusion tinting his accent.

"No, nobody's here." Cry sighs, a sign of guilt flicking at her olive skin. "Why'd you think that?"

"Your voice thingy's on." Pewdie states.

"What? Voice thingy, pewds? Seriously, you're still up with that?" Cry says.

"Huh?" He asks. Cry could basically feel as pewdie shook a hand through his blonde hair in confusion.

"Don't you remember?" Cry says. "You fell and hit your head back at my place after the covention..?"

"What?"

"You fell getting out of the shower, hit your head on the sink." Cry lies through her teeth. "The doctor said you'd be fine, but you'd hallucinate and not remember stuff or some shit. You thought I was a girl like the rest of the trip."

Pewdie groans in frustration.

"This isn't funny cry, what's going on?" He growls. Cry almost giggles at the swedes lack of knowlege, but stops herself.

"You left your pain meds at my house, too, by the way. My neighbor took them thinking they were advill." She says.

"Was there alot of them?" Pewdie asks, finally convinced.

"More or less, i had her throw 'em up in case of overdose." Cry says. "Now look, I gotta go; posting shit right now. Bro day?"

"Everyday." Pewdie smiles. "And cry?"

"Yeah pewds?"

"You're a horrible liar."

"Fuck you."

"You would." Silently hanging up his phone, pewdie looks down with tears in his eyes. _Cry's lieing, Pewds. _He tells himself as he clicks on an episode of doctor who. _Ryleigh's real. Ryleigh is Cry. _

**so? How'd you like this shrubbery of a chapter? It was horrid, wasn't it? Let's hope you think otherwise. **

**Anyways, review and I'll see you next chapter. **

***brofist* **

**~L**


	18. Chapter 18

Cry logs onto Twitch again, ready for the late night stream. The rest of the late night crew was there, sitting lazily across the room, trying to grab a glance at eachothers screen. It was just about eleven, and the group waited patiently as the clock ticked by.

"Want a beer anyone?" Russ shouts as he hops up and runs to the kitchen. There's shouts of 'me!' as he opens the fridge. "Then get up and get some."

"You're so nice to your girlfriend." Red snaps, getting up and walking to the fridge. Cry giggles, patting the six-pack she had next to her fondly.

"I got my stuff." She says as Red drops a beer into Junds lap. Red just shrugs, opening both beers and chugging one down. The clock strikes eleven and the group jumps into action, cry turning the voice modulator on with a grin."Hello, friends." Cry says.

The group joins in before Cry could continue.

"Welcome to another late night with Cry!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a sleepy Pewdie turns on his laptop to watch the stream. It was six in the morning in Sweden and Pewdie was getting up for work. Getting in the shower, he leaves a slit in the curtain so he could watch as he listened to the whacky group play different games. He knew Cry was lying... she was, wasn't she? No. Ugh. He didn't know anymore.

Flipping on his PS4, he sets up all his camaras and pulls on his headphones, sitting at his desk by the mic. He was going to play The Walking Dead Season 2 again, so he could finish the series for the bros. Clicking record Pewdie smiles wider than he was before, doing his intro.

"H-h-how's it goin' bros, my name, is PewDiePie!" He smiles again, moving his hands on the controller. "And welcome back to the walking dead. We sorta left Clem in a bad position last time, so let's go help her."

~time lap~

"Hello?" Pewdie says, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. It was midnight, or at least he thought it was, he couldn't see his clock.

"Dude, are you gonna come play TTT with Ryan Ken and I?" Minx's tired voice asks irritably.

"Yeah, uh, yeah. What time is it?" Pewdie asks tiredly, walking back to his desk and turning everything on with ease. The light in his small room flicks on and he cringes as the brightness hits his eyes.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm like two hours behind you, remember?" Minx says.

"Oh yeah. Well, get your intros or whatever ready while I find you guys. Be there in a minute." He says, hanging up. He quickly pulls on a different shirt as he clicks on the Gary's Mod aplication on his computers desktop. Joining in Minx's game, memories flash in his mind. Him and Cry kissing as he headed out for the airport. Him and Cry snuggled up on the couch watching Doctor Who. But Pewdie couldn't for the life of him bring himself to decipher if they were actuall memories or a sliver of hallucination coming back to him.

"Gandalf!" Ken yells as Pewdie joins.

"Gandalf!" Minx and Cry yell.

"Hey guys!" Pewdie smiles, forgetting the images flickering in his mind as the game loads.

"Took you long enough yo get here," Minx says sasily. "We almost decided to call Markiplier instead."

Pewdie lets out a fake gasp.

"You would never!" He shouts.

"But we would." Minx laughs. The group laugh along with her, getting serious as the game gives them their rolls.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ok guys, see ya." Pewdie says, flicking off the camara. The group had just rounded off for the night and bid their goodbyes as they log off of skype. "Wait, Cry, can we talk?"

"Sure pewds, what's up?" Cry asks, clicking off with the others. Pewdie does the same thing, leaning into his camara quietly.

"I could swear you're a girl." He whispers, hearing a deep squeak come from the other line. The Cryaotic 'sup face logo exits the screen as Cry pops up, the white porceline mask replacing it.

"Dude, I told you; it was purely hallucination. I'm a dude." Cry groans, eyes probably rolling behind the mask. She hated lying to Pewdie, she really did, but it had to he done.

"Oh, I know, it's just... I don't know... never mind, though, night bro." Pewdie yawns, tiredly looking at the clock; noon.

"Yeah, see you."

~two months later~

Cry was chilling with Russ and Scott when a knock came at the door. Smiling, Russ jumps up, ready to scare off a small meighborhood child, or pull Smake in so he could make out with Scott.

"Rye got a friend, eh?" He laughs, opening the door to see a pale boy wearing a blue sweatshirt. The hood was pulled up, seeming considerable, since the rain outside poured more than a menstrating teenage girl after watching the Notebook. But what distracted Russ was how familiar he looked.

"I, uh... I'm here for Ryleigh. We're in the same arts class and I forgot the assignment." The boy mutters, looking awkward as he wipes away a strand of wet dirty blonde hair. Russ nods, turning back slighly to call Cry, and turning to the boy.

"What's your name, man?" Russ asks, looking suspiciously at the boy.

"Felix." The boy says instantly, debating if he should tell him more. Russ nods, noticing the slightly different vocal tone the boy held.

"Is that an accent?.." He asks, but Cry appears behind the boys as it hits him. The hair, the slight accent, Felix... He pulls cry over before she could speak, whispering harshly in her ear. "Rye that's PewDiePie."

Cry scoffs, turning her attention to the boy, as she points a glare at Russ.

"You needed something?" She asks as Russ turns to get Scott. The boy looks nervously around the door, making sure russ wasn't there, before talking.

"Hey Cry." He says, looking into her eyes. Cry squeaks, trying to shut the door as she realizes Russ was right.

"H-hey Pewdie." Cry mutters, looking up to meet Pewdies blue eyes. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"No need to worry; I knew all along, even when you lied to me. I can't forget kissing you." The Swede whispers, stepping closer.

"I was hoping you'd forget, though. You live half way across the damn world." Cry whispers, looking down. Water from outside was splashing off the concrete steps and on her face, and Pewdie takes the chance to wipe it away, cringing internally as she half-flinches away.

"I don't care." He whispers, planting a sweet, longing, kiss on Cry's lips. Russ and Scott appear and 'awwee' as russ takes out his phone and snaps a pic.

**Short, sweet update. I've been doing absolutely nothing all weekemd, and I felt bad for not updating since friday, so I also posted a oneshot. In a three word summary, I'll leave you with: pewdiecry, lightswitch, and makeout. **

**Remember to cheak that out, and Review on both, thanks loves!**

***brofist* **

**~L**


	20. Chapter 20

Cry sits at her coffee table, laughing at Pewdie as he makes a portal to the wrong place in Portal 2. Pewdie laughs, looking toward his girlfriend. That's right, girl friend. After he'd shown up at her house he decided to move in with her; which was a great idea, considering they'd both lived alone. So currently, it's been three years since Pewdie moved in, and he couldn't be happier.

In fact...

"Hey Ry?" Pewdie asks, turning towards the brunnette. He fidgets nervously with the hem of his shirt as he takes her controller from her and sets it aside. Cry looks at him with curious eyes.

"Yeah Pewds?" She says. Pewdie looks down, a blush on his cheeks as his eyes had locked on Cry's.

"I-I, uh... W-well... We've been together a while now, and.. I really wanna keep that going." Pewdie stutters, finally gaining the courage to look back at her eyes. His hands intertwine with Cry's as he shuffles awkwardly on his knees towards her more. "So.."

He pulls a small box out of his sweatshirt pocket, opening it and proping himself up on one knee. Cry gasps and covers her mouth, a single tear streaming down her cheek, but she nods rapidly anyways, whapping her arms around Pewdie happily.

"Of course, Pewds." She whispers. Pewdie smiles, slipping the ring on her finger as they part with grins on their faces.

~three years later~

Cry was in her room, singing softly to a young child no younger than six months. The baby girl, which the two adults had agreeingly named Elliot Clemmintine Kjieilburg, cooed softly from her perch in Cry's arms.

"Mommy loves you, Ellie." She whispers to her baby, her eyes flickering towards the picture of Felix before the accident as she moves quickly to the nursery. She dials Russ and tells him to come over as she takes a seat in the rocking chair next to the crib, pulling something out of her pocket. "But it's time for her to be with daddy."

She unclamps her hand, revealing a bottle of pills, and pours the contense of it into her hand. She puts three in her mouth, swallowing them dry as she puts another three, and another, and another, until her hand was empty and her body was starting to numb. She hears the front door shut as she closes her eyes for the last time.

* * *

_Two graves lay side by side in a cemetary in Gothenburg, Sweden, the names revealing they were married. A young girl with dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes walks into the cemetary and stops before the graves, looking back at the gates closing behind her. She turns back to the set of dirty marble, sitting down with her black tights sticking in the wet grass. She drops a flower on each grave, a crimson smile on her face as she reads the tombstones. _

_Ryleigh Anne Terry-Kjieilburg_

_1990-2029_

_A loving wife, mother, friend, aunt, and gamer who took her own life far too soon. We will never forget you, Cryaotic._

_Felix Arvid Ulf "PewDiePie" Kjieilburg_

_1987-2028 _

_Our loving, happy friend and husband who couldn't see the miricle he'd made. Bye Pewds. _

_It was weird for the girl, being there. She'd only ever been in Florida. But she came to see them. The people who never got to see her grow up. Graduate. Move out. She remembers her mother in faint glimpses of flashbacks, mostly of her singing softly to her as she fell asleep, or of her crying, letting her wet, salty tears drip on her small head. She takes out her laptop, sitting in between the graves, and starts to pull up youtube. _

_She pulls up PewDiePie's channel and clicks a video. __Deadly Brofists! Pewds And Cry Play Bloody Trapland. _

"Jag saknar dig mamma och pappa." _She whispers as the video starts to play. "Jag älskar dig, men." (I miss you mom and dad./I still love you, though.) _

**Hello. So.. emotions? This was the last chapter, so please review!**

**AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL TO THIS OF A LITTLE HELP FROM FRIENDS, WHICH ALSO IS OVER, BYEEE! **

***brofist* **

**~L**


	21. open for ideas

**hey guys, liv here. As I pointed out earlier, the previous chapter was the last chapter. So currently Smile Again and I Was There are the only PewdieCry fanfics I have out; and I really wanna do more! So I'm open to suggestions on sequels, prompts for oneshots, story suggestions, ect.. I just really wanna continue PewdieCry! **

**So cheak out my other stories (I wrote a Phan oneshot earlier and I have House of Anubis fics, pardon the grammar) and review, follow, and fave, I'd really appreciate it if you did; and remember, I'm open for suggestions so PM me if you got anything in mind. **

***brofist* **

**Bye guys! **

**~L**


End file.
